


Go Back to Bed

by Lafayettee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayettee/pseuds/Lafayettee
Summary: Genji and Hanzo talk late at night.





	Go Back to Bed

Beads of sweat slid down from the young green-haired boy's head, laying uncomfortable in his bed. Eyes feeling heavy and horribly chapped lips, he couldn't process thought or have the will to move. He simply laid still. It was one of those nights. 

A  _sleepless_ night. 

Genji wondered why he couldn't sleep normally. It wasn't the whole, staying up late at night going through his phone or watching videos. It was simply.. he felt as if his brain couldn't function normally. Letting out a deep sigh, he sits up and stares at his feet. Wondering whether or not he should pop another pill out, he simply stands up and looks out his door. He opened the door slightly more to peak at the first floor. 

The lights were dim, as always. It was the signal, everyone was sleeping. 

However, he still ended up going anyway. He opened the door with a slight creak, quickly stopping the movement of it to avoid disturbing the house. His eyes stared at the door in front of him, wondering whether or not he should go out. In fact, he was only in his boxers and thought of dressing up slightly more presentable. But it really wouldn't bother him anyway. Genji knocked on the door slightly and turned the knob to open it, only to find his older brother laying down, staring at the ceiling. The older looked up, his face appearing slightly from the dim lamp on his desk. 

"H-Hanzo..?", Genji whispered. 

 _No response_. 

He didn't really expect one anyway. Hanzo only sighed and said a small, "Yeah?", after a minute of uncomfortable silence. He really shouldn't be doing this right now. In fact, he wanted to kill himself right here as his little brother stood at his doorstep in little to no clothing. But his younger brother dares to take another step inside anyway, closing the door behind him. 

"Can I sleep next to you? I really can't sleep...", Genji croaked out. 

Hanzo doesn't say anything. He simply scoots to the side and puts a pillow on the spot, inviting him. Genji slips in, making himself feel at home. He stares into Hanzo's face, his features such as his mother's eyes to his father's face structure and such. 

He was beautiful, the green-haired boy thought. 

"Does mother almost catching us put you on edge about us?", Genji whispered. Hanzo stared at the ceiling, trying to desperately avoid his gaze. Hanzo felt something rising up from his throat, vomit maybe, thinking about how all fucked this is. He only chuckled desperately and choked out, "No, but it does mean we'd have to stop being so close, Genji. Once she's not too suspicious anymore, we could go back to the way things were." Genji snuggled in closely, humming slightly. Hanzo knew that Genji just wanted it be the two of them again, doing whatever fucked up shit was going on between them. But his mother ruined that.

No, wait.

 _Hanzo ruined it_. He ruined it the day he started looking at Genji in ways he shouldn't. The times he stared at the little details of his lips or how toned his body was or ruined his "normal" stern attitude by smiling too much at Genji. The nights he'd spent, drunk on sake, masturbating to his little brother or the time Genji woke up from a nightmare and instead ending up being too close to comfort him. 

The night he didn't stop Genji from kissing him in the kitchen, his mother almost walking in on them before quickly pulling away. 

The room filled with an unnerving silence, making Hanzo shift a bit. However, he didn't stop himself. His calloused and cold fingers pulled Genji by the waist, muttering small apologies in his ear. Genji only chuckled slightly, and sat himself up, looking down on Hanzo. He smiled at him, touching his cheek and quietly whispering, "It's alright, anija."

Hanzo sat up as well and gave Genji a kiss. It felt dry, but it was soft and full of love. 

Genji wrapped his hand around Hanzo's neck, pulling him deeper and eventually started to straddle him. Moving down to Hanzo's neck, touching him everywhere. Genji wanted this. They both wanted this. Hanzo's chest felt heavy, as he started to softly pant and he felt himself grow more and more, wrapping his arm around Genji's waist for more friction. Soft moans were the only noises that filled the room and the soft sound of the air conditioner running. 

"I need you so much, H-Hanzo..", Genji croaked.

 

_No, you don't._

 

However, Hanzo kept rubbing his back.

 

"I want you so badly."

 

_This is wrong._

 

But he stilled moved down to Genji's neck and peppered it with wet kisses.

 

"Please, just give it to me.", Genji's voice felt heavy with pleasure.

 

_You deserve better, you idiot._

 

"Let's move out."

 

_I wish you would fucking hate me._

 

The green-haired boy took Hanzo's face in to his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I love you, Hanzo."

 

_I wish I was dead._

 

Hanzo only deeply sighed, and chuckled slightly. "I love you too.", but suddenly froze on the spot as Genji teared up.

The door to his room opened, with nothing but the bright light outside showing the silhouette of the mother of the brothers. The voice was muffled and sounded heart broken, and only said a few words.

"Go back to bed."


End file.
